


Rodents of Unusual Origins

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Crossover, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: When a mysterious pod crashes into her small town, Jane Shepard's life will never be the same again. Basically the characters from Mass Effect in an Animorphs-ish setting.Pairing: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar RayyaPrompt: Animal transformation OR High School/College AU...OR BOTHBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Rodents of Unusual Origins

“Hey, did you see that?” Tali craned her head to look as something flashed overhead. 

“Looks like it crashed over there.” Garrus stood up on the pedals of his bike as he pointed. 

The word ‘crash’ seemed to straighten Shepard’s spine. “C’mon, whoever it is could need help.” The rest of her friends followed behind her, pedaling madly to keep up with their unofficial leader. “This way,” she whispered as they entered the docks district, now abandoned with the late hour.

“Could be one of your UFOs, Liara.” Ashley’s half-tease was cut short under a glare from Shepard. “Oh, shit,” she murmured as they got closer. “I didn’t mean it…” The tiny blue-haired girl pushed her way to the front where, in the center of a smoking crater, a metal cylinder opened. 

Out of the strange capsule came coughing a...something. [Have the Reapers come to this planet yet?] they all heard inside their heads. [No time,] the voice continued as a strange light circled overhead. [I need one of your primitive Earth animals to disguise myself.] The seven humans stared agape at him. [Quickly!] he snapped.

Stirred to action, Shepard produced her pet hamster from her backpack. The strange alien touched her furry pet, and they watched, stunned, as his form shifted to match the little rodent. 

“Well, hell,” Wrex muttered. “Thought I’d seen everything.”

[Not ideal, but it will have to do.] The alien hamster looked up at Shepard and squeaked. [Take the blue cube from my escape pod. Then we need to leave this place.] A picture of the device projected itself into Shepard’s brain. 

***

They regrouped just outside of town, outside an abandoned warehouse. There, the hamster resumed his usual appearance and introduced himself as Javik, still speaking directly into their minds. He explained that he was a Prothean, part of an alien race fighting the Reapers...and that to help protect their planet, he would need allies.

“Wait,” Shepard said as he held forth the cube. “You mean us?” 

[You primitives are not perfect, but with my assistance, I believe you have...potential. And I can give you the power to change your forms as I do.] One by one, they placed their hands on the glowing box. [And now,] Javik concluded as the process completed, [we should split up. And,] he added, just a hint of concern in his not-voice, [you should get some rest. The transfer can be draining.]

“The freak can stay with me,” Wrex grunted. “My folks are barely home anyway.”

[I appreciate your hospitality, primitive.] 

By twos and by threes, they split off. Garrus and Tali rode flanking Shepard until they reached Tali’s house. “Your dad still out on business?” She nodded wordlessly as she let them in.

“Spend the night?” she asked. “This has been...kind of freaky, and I’d rather not be alone when I wake up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” Garrus pulled them both into a hug. “So, uh, you think he was serious about that whole thing? Alien invasions, turning into animals, everything?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Tali said with a shrug and reached into Chatika’s terrarium. Her pet ferret nuzzled dozily against her hands as she acquired its genetic template. “Here goes nothing…” She closed her eyes and felt her bones shift and fur began to sprout. 

“Tali?” Shepard and Garrus shared a concerned look and began sifting through their girlfriend’s clothes, now puddled on the ground. 

[I’m right here! Ooh, this is exciting!] She scrabbled up Shepard’s arm and around her neck like a fur collar. [Oh, I can smell everything!] 

“So I guess this is real,” Garrus said slowly. “Or we’re all having an incredible hallucination.” He paused. “Tali, can you change back?” Shepard coughed and pointed to Tali’s clothes. “On second thought, maybe we should find that out in your bedroom.” Tali let out a squeak and jumped to the floor, bounding up the stairs to her room.

“Well, okay then,” Shepard murmured. “Think our crazy shapeshifting destiny will keep till tomorrow?”

“Probably,” Garrus agreed, gathering Tali’s things. “Either way, we’ve got your six.” Shepard grinned and followed their rodent-shaped lover up the stairs.


End file.
